Disney Songs (Teen Wolf Edition)
by Marauder's Inn
Summary: Now includes songs from the radio!
1. Wolf Outta You

**So my original account-BelieveInTheUnknown- got deleted, so I created this one. I'll be reposting everything on this acc.**

 **"I'll Make An Alpha Out Of You"**

 **Derek:** Let's get down to Training

To defeat the Alphas

Did they send me Puppies when I asked for Wolves?

You're the saddest bunch I ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make an Wolf out of you

Tranquil as a forest

But a beast within

Once you find your anchor

You are sure to win

You're a useless, scared, pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue (yet)

Somehow I'll make a Wolf out of you

 **Boyd:** I'm never gonna be the best

 **Isaac:** So bye bye to those who knew me

 **Erica:** Boy, was I a fool in school for failing gym

 **Stiles:** This guy's got 'em scared to death

 **Scott:** Hope he doesn't see right through me

 **Malia:** Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

 **All:** To be a Wolf

 **Derek:** We must be quick as a Kitsune

 **All:** To be a Wolf

 **Derek:** With all the power of a huge typhoon

 **All:** To be a Wolf

 **Derek:** With all the strength of a raging fire

 **All:** Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

 **Derek:** Time is racing toward us till the Alphas arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

You're unsuited for the rage of war

So get out, go home you're through

How could I make a Wolf out of you?


	2. The Research Song

**The Research Song (The Working Song Stiles! Edition)**

[Stiles:]

Stilinski, Stilinski

All I hear is Sti-ilinski,

from the moment I get up till shades of night are falling

There isn't any letup,

I hear them howling, howling

Go up and do the research and go down and do the hiding,

you can do them both together "Stilinski."

How lovely it would be if I could live in my fantasy

But in the middle of my sleeping they're screaming at me Stilinski

[Jordan:] Every time he'd find a minute

That's the time that they begin it Stilinski, Stilinski

[Pack:] Stilinski!

[Jordan:] Stilinski, Stilinski Night and day it's Stilinski

Do the research, fix the food

Wash out clothes, do the hiding

[Lydia:] And the sweeping and the dusting

They always keep him hopping

[Jordan:] He goes around in circles

Till he's very, very dizzy

Still they holler

[Allison:] Keep a-busy Stilnksi!


	3. Almost There

**I was actually surprised at how much I didn't have to change a thing.**

 **Almost There (Almost There- Princess and the Frog)**

 **Allison:**

Scott! I don't have time for Scenting!

That's just gonna have to wait a while  
Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style  
This old town can slow you down  
People taking the easy way  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
Getting closer and closer every day

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
Wolves down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care  
Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there

I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true  
You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"  
So I train real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way  
Just doing what I do  
Look out boys, I'm coming through

And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
Hunters gonna come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there

There's been trials and tribulations  
You know I've had my share  
But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
I'm almost there!


	4. Everybody Hates Me

**"Everybody Hates Me" (Everybody Loves Me- Stiles Edition)**

Well, he sees the shadow in his backseat  
And his pack is standing right in front of me  
State Wide from Beacon to the Andes,  
Open up said, "Everybody hates me!"

And you don't have to sound a howl  
'Cause he got what you need (what you need)  
Oh oh oh oh

Got love for the pack that have warned you  
God love all your purity and virtue  
Eight balls with the makers that'll take you  
Late calls with the lovers that'll hate you

And you don't have to sound a howl  
He got what you need  
What you need  
Make ya say

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so bad I might die  
All I know is everybody hates me  
Head down,  
Covering my face, Ow!  
Cause he's on the prowl now  
All I know is everybody hates me  
Everybody hates me

Well, I research and don't stop till I turn gay  
Wolves like Peter Hale, oh they never fade,  
He had a beautiful child, named her Malia Tate  
Hope I'm remembered for the things that I never did

'Cause you don't have to sound a howl  
When he got what you need  
Make ya say

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die  
All I know is everybody loves me, everybody  
Head down,  
Covering my face, Ow!  
Cause he's on the prowl now  
All I know is everybody hates me  
Everybody hates me  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Oh  
Everybody  
Everybody

Don't need my kind  
Got my name and got my mind I  
Stare at the sun  
Just for kicks all by myself I  
Lose track of time  
So I might be past my prime  
But  
I'm feeling oh so good  
YEAH!

Oh my!  
Feels just like I don't try  
Looks so good I might die  
All I know is everybody hates me  
Get down,  
Covering my face, Ow!  
Cause he's on the prowl now  
All I know is everybody hates me  
Everybody hates me!  
Oh I said  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Don't you know you wanna  
I said Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Whoa!


	5. A Wolf Worth Fighting For

**A Wolf Worth Fighting For (A Girl Worth Fighting For Parody)** **Human Edition**

* * *

 **Allison**

"Pack your bags, Guys. We're moving out!"

 **(Lydia/Stiles/Allison/Danny/Mason)**

For a longest time we've been  
covered by the canines

 **Danny**

In our dangerous pack  
We feel like useless swi-ine

 **Stiles**

Like the thundering roars  
Our aching hearts aren't  
easy to ignore

 **Lydia**

Hey, think of instead  
A Wolf worth fighting for

 **Mason**

Huh?

 **Lydia**

That's what I said  
A Wolf worth fighting for

 **Allison**

I want him happy like the  
moon with a smile that  
shines like the sun

 **Danny**

My man will marvel at  
my hacker skills and ignore my  
record run

 **Stiles**

I couldn't care less what he'll  
wear or what he looks like  
It all depends on what  
he acts like  
Broods, pouts, smirks  
Mm

 **Mason**

Bet the local guys thought  
you were quite the charmer

 **Stiles**

Hey!

 **Allison**

And I'll bet the men love  
a woman with armor

 **All**

You can guess what we  
have missed the most  
Since we went off to train

 **Lydia**

What do we want?

 **All**

A girl worth fighting for

 **Allison**

My boy will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find

 **Mason**

How 'bout a man who's got anger issues  
But is only kind to his mate?

 **All**

Mason. That's only Liam.

 **Mason**

I know. He's so hot though!

 **All**

Uh, No!

 **Stiles**

My manly ways and puny  
phrase are sure to please him

 **Lydia to All**

He thinks he's such a ma-an killer

 **Danny**

I've a bo-oy back home who's  
unlike any other

 **Stiles to All**

Yet the only boy who'd  
love him is his faux brother

 **Danny**

Hey! Jackson is not my faux brother and he's not my type.

 **Jackson**

I'm every bodies type.

 **All**

But when we come home  
in dirt and grim they'll be waiting  
at the door

 **Lydia**

What do we want?

 **All**

A Wolf worth fighting for

 **Stiles**

Wish that I had

 **All**

A Wolf worth fighting for

A Wolf worth fighting-

 **Hale/McCall Pack**

Aaroooooooo!

 **Mason**

They're singing our song

 **Stiles**

Let's get our men

 **Lydia**

My Man is at the Nemeton

 **Allison**

My Man is with my Other Man

 **Danny**

My Man is coming back from London

 **Stiles**

Mine is- oh he's right here! Hey, Sourwolf

 **Derek**

Stiles, shut the fuck up and get in the car. We're going to your house to cuddle.


	6. Jackson's Song

**Jackson's Song (Gaston's Song)**

 **Jackson** :

Who does she think she is?

That girl has tangled with the wrong man!

 **Danny** :

Darn right.

 **Jackson:**

No one says "no" to Jackson!

Dismissed! Rejected!

Publicly humiliated! Why, it's more than I can bear.

 **Danny** :

More beer?

 **Jackson** :

What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

 **Danny** :

Who, you? Never! Jackson, you've got to pull yourself together.

 **Danny** :

Dude it disturbs me to see you, Jackson

Looking so down in the dumps

Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Jackson

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town that's as handsome as you

You're ev'ryone's favorite guy (Well, maybe not favorite, but...)

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Jackson

No one's quick as Jackson

No one's head's as incredibly thick as Jackson's

For there's no man in town half as "manly"

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on **(*wink wink*)**

 **Danny and Chorus:**

No one's been like Jackson

A king pin like Jackson

 **Danny** :

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Jackson

 **Jackson:**

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

 **Danny and Chorus** :

My what a guy, that Jackson!

Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

 **Danny:**

Jackson is the best

And the rest is all drips

 **Chorus** :

No one fights like Jakson

Douses lights like Jackson

 **Danny:**

In a lacross match nobody's as sleight as Jackson!

 **Cheerleaders:**

For there's no one as burly and brawny

 **Jackson:**

As you see I've got biceps to spare

 **Danny:**

Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

 **Jackson:**

That's right!

And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair ;)

 **Chorus:**

No one hits like Jackson

Matches wits like Jackson

 **Danny:**

In a spitting match nobody spits like Jackson

 **Jackson:**

I'm especially good at expectorating!

Ptoooie!

 **Chorus:**

Ten points for Jackson!

 **Jackson:**

When I was a boy I ate four dozen eggs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

 **Chorus:**

Oh, ahhh, wow!

My what a guy, that Jackson!

No one drives like Jackson

Makes those dives like Jackson

 **Danny:**

Then goes tromping around wearing Gucci like Jackson

 **Jackson** :

I use Burberry in all of my decorating!

 **Chorus:**

My what a guy,

Jackson!


End file.
